1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates tools for measurements of x-ray images and more particularly to a tool integrating multiple measuring indexes in an integrated tool for evaluating equine confirmation from x-rays of the hoof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conformation of the parasagittal section of the foot including the hoof and pastern and their internal structures often provides an indication of causes for lameness in horses. The physiology of the hoof and lower leg of the horse is well known and treatment or prevention of lameness is often effectuated through proper hoof care by a farrier. In many cases, x-rays are taken of the hoof to determine issues with conformation of the digits or other structures in the foot contributing to lameness or potential lameness of a horse. Techniques and tools for consistent imaging to allow analysis of conformation through such x-ray techniques have been developed as exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,088,847 to Craig et al. issued Aug. 8, 2006 entitled Method and System for Analyzing Animal Digit Conformation.
Consistency and repeatability of measurement is critical in ongoing care of individual horses and for initiating shoeing programs or other treatment based on conformation of the various elements of the parasagittal section of the foot. Consistent thickness and distance measurements for the skeletal, tissue and keratinised hoof structures of the foot are necessary. At least seven critical measurements are required. Current measurement tools employing individual protractor elements and measurement scales used in current applications are cumbersome and require the use of multiple tools for obtaining necessary measurements.
It is therefore desirable to provide a single integrated tool having thickness, distance and angular measurement capability for all critical conformation measurements of the structural elements of the horse hoof.